1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight unit capable of substantially reducing a fluctuation in a level of a driving current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices utilize liquid crystal molecules, which are non-light-emitting elements, and thus, a backlight unit is required therein to produce light.
Such backlight unit includes a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs). LEDs emit light based on a driving current. The driving current is controlled based on a driving current control signal. The driving current control signal is determined by a plurality of resistors and capacitors. When a target level of a driving current is set, a plurality of resistors are selected based on the set target level of the driving current to be provided in the backlight unit. However, in a case in which a level of the resistor largely deviates from a tolerance level, a level of the driving current may largely deviate from the target level of the driving current. In this instance, the backlight unit is verified to be defective.
In general, rework is performed with respect to the backlight unit verified to be defective. That is, an operator corrects the driving current by changing a level of the resistor through a soldering process. However, such a soldering process according to related art may have the following issues. For instance, since an operator directly performs soldering, a period of operation time may be relatively long. In addition, changing a level of a resistor of a backlight unit which has undergone rework may be difficult.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.